


Letters From The Devil

by daintyblues



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: (<< possible), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Baker Archie Andrews, Betty Cooper Deserves Better, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Character Death, Cheating, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Investigations, Investigator Jughead, Love Letters, Obsessive Behavior, Organized Crime, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Possessive Behavior, Private Investigator Jughead, Protective Jughead Jones, Roommate Toni Topaz, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, major angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintyblues/pseuds/daintyblues
Summary: If he can't have her, nobody can.Betty Cooper is attending college, and for the most part, she's doing her best to handle anything that comes towards her way. She just wants to get through college and then settle down somewhere, but life decides to throw her off course.In a loving way.So, what the hell is that supposed to mean?Betty starts receiving anonymous love letters, signed by 'beloved.' They're sweet, sincere..Not for long. Soon, the messages become darker and darker, to the point where Betty's hands tremble as she reads them. They were no longer were sweet, cursive-written poems. No.. these were death wishes, and the writer repeats that the writer is someone that everyone else knows.She enlists in a private investigator, Jughead Jones, to help find her writer and end this psycho.Oh, how naive they were..
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 30
Kudos: 65





	1. Camera

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my new story, “Letters From the Devil,” a new chapter in my account. this story will most definitely have a good amount of chapters, and will create a well-rounded story. i will also make sure to finish this and try to regularly update. keep in my kind, this is one of my first fan fictions, so please don’t be too harsh with my writing. also not beta’d..
> 
> i am very excited to pick this story up and feed it to the wolves! this might have some triggers, so before you read:
> 
> \- character death(s.)  
> \- possible murder(s.)  
> \- possible kidnapping  
> \- unstable mental health  
> if any of these trigger you, i’m sorry to say, this fan fiction is not for you! i wish you well on your adventure to find new fan fictions! this was be little interaction between jughead/betty. there will be a version of this posted on ao3 and fan fiction . net !
> 
> without further introduction, i am happy to announce the beginning of this chapter! 
> 
> ─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Skimming her fingers over the grainy texture of her diary, the harsh, dark blue contrasting against her pale fingertips. Letting out a sigh that she’d been holding too long, the blonde’s pen that she’d been holding had started to create an ink splot that looked like an oversized period.

Her mind was whirling with thoughts, but she couldn’t put them onto paper. It was like her mind was running too fast for her hand, and so the same five words laid plain on the slightly crinkled paper.

_Today, I didn’t eat again._

It was a little ridiculous that she could barely write anything else than just a few flimsy words, but she couldn’t bring the pen to continue the neat, block letters. Wrinkling her nose, practically scolding herself for her own distraction, dropped the pen and closed the beat-up diary and shoved it under all of her undergarments in her dresser.

Laying like a fish out of her water in her bed, she closed her eyes and tried to imagine what it would feel like not to be on an empty stomach for the third day in a row. Putting a hand on her stomach, she rubbed the soft surface with a gentle hand. She didn’t want to imagine a nice hot meal, but she was, thinking of food when her pantry was only steps away.

_I really think, Elizabeth, if you fast for a week, you’ll really cut the pounds. You don’t want to be a.. overweight cheerleader, right?_

Betty's fingers grazed against her palms and itched to sink into the scarred skin that laid upon the valley.

_I’m hungry mom, can I just have a snack?_

Betty’s eyes closed, forcefully squeezing them shut. Her fingernails dug into the soft skin of her palms and it almost felt like utter relief.

_Goodness, Elizabeth, a snack? When your jeans are so tight on you like that? I told you, you need to lose weight._

Betty's eyes shot open, and she released her balled up fists, letting them go. She was practically frightened to look down to her palms in fear of seeing a scarlet liquid that burned behind her lids. She wasn’t at home anymore. She was away from Alice Cooper, the she-devil herself.

Letting out a shaky breath, she was finally grounded after a couple of seconds of rehabilitating herself. Betty Cooper had willed herself not to eat for three days and this was her second day, as her mother would have liked. She was starving, she’d love for a decent-sized bowl of ice-cream or a long banana, but she’d hold herself off, like the good girl she was.

She let out another breath, and the blonde got up to close the door to her dorm, another night with her roommate, Toni, out another night of partying with the higher-class students, even though the pink-haired girl knew damn well she should have been studying tonight. In a way, the blonde didn’t blame her. If she was as beautiful as Toni was, she would too. Betty would chastise her in the morning, but for now, she’d check-in for the night.

Pulling the familiar gray blanket around herself snugly like a barricade against the darkness that bloomed throughout her body, she switched off the lamp before sinking her head into the soft cushion below her head. Her lids growing heavy with the newfound darkness, she allowed herself to fall into the depths that are sleep.

°• ♔ •°

“Nice job, Elizabeth.” Mr.Lovewell said with a gentle smile, handing her the poem she’d submitted, that was more of a rant then anything, before moving along to Evelyn, another fellow student of the class. There was a big, highlighted ninety-six percent on the cover page. Nodding her head and returning the smile, she felt relief wash over her body. This assignment had just about taken every bit of her energy and soul, but she was pleased to see the assignment did well.

She was attending Northwestern University, the best school in the United States for journalism, or as she was told. The place was a beautiful campus, with teachers that were wonderful, but the stress had been unworldly. It was like high school but ten times worse, especially since she left Riverdale, her hometown. She had barely made new friends at her new college and spaced herself from everyone else. She felt like Twilight Sparkle, her favorite childhood cartoon character.

“Elizabeth? Would you like to share with the class your poem, or perhaps, your wonderful masterpiece?” Mr. Lovewell smiled, gesturing to the front of the classroom with an open palm.

Betty unnecessarily tucked a single strand of her tight ponytail behind her ear, and she felt a light tint bloom across her cheeks. She nodded after a second and clutched the piece of paper to her chest as she moved in front of the classroom, swift footsteps almost causing her to trip. Betty looked around the class and gave a nervous smile.

“Oh, uh, this piece is called Sadness is a Flower,” Betty murmured as a makeshift introduction, bringing the paper from her chest and instead extending it forwards. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she tried to relax. She had never been too good at presenting in front of the class.

(not my poem! credit to l.c)

“ _Sadness is a flower,_ ” she repeated with a faltered smile, putting a hand on her upper thigh and squeezing as a form of comfort. “.. _it blooms right from the root of you.”_

She paused for a second and looked up, relaxing a little bit more. “.. _unfurls between your ribs, presses against your skin, and remains, and maybe for a while, the flower dies_.” She swallowed, and she could feel emotion come through in her voice.

“.. _and the relief that was so coveted is found, for a while, but like all flowers, it has sewn in seeds._ ” The blonde could feel her hand on the paper start to shiver as if it were cold.

Sniffling, her voice became thick with emotion and her speed quickened. “ _It had buried its roots, waiting, for the moment.. when it blooms again._ ” Betty finished, putting down the paper from her face and looking down at her feet.

Her teacher, Mr. Lovewell, must have noticed her obvious discomfort, and he nudged his head towards her seat. “You can take a seat, Ms.Cooper.”

°• ♔ •°

Jughead smirked, raising a curious eyebrow. “Not every girl that walks can be your girlfriend, Sweets. Do you ever realize that this isn’t _Episode_?” He laughed, gently nudging Sweetpea’s arm.

Sweetpea glared at him and pushed him, making Jughead fall back in his session of amusement. “Fuck you, man,” He pursed his lips and crossed his arms like a child that was prone to throw a tantrum. “What if I want it to be _Episode_?”

Jughead laughed, scooting down his beanie, tucking a couple of stray raven curls inside. He and Sweetpea were inside his office building, and Sweetpea had legitimately watched a girl from the window of his office and debated on whether to ask for her number. Sweetpea had at least four girlfriends in the last month, and each one was more friends with benefits then anything else.

Jughead raised his eyebrows with a smirk. “Episode can get a lil’ steamy..”

Sweetpea turned to him and gave him a weird look, taking a sip of his hot coffee, hissing as it burned the tip of his tongue. “How would you know Jones? You play a little _girlie_ game to get your rocks off? You know there're other sites..”

Jughead’s face burned with embarrassment, and he shook his head quickly. “I do not play. It’s just those stupid advertisements that always plays,” his voice was almost in a panic and it only made Sweetpea laugh, spitting out his coffee.

°• ♔ •°

Betty was beaten. After her mini-performance in front of her first class today, her mind spun in circles all throughout her day. Her professors had shot her worried looks all through the day, but she had blown them off with a tight-lipped smile and a wave of her hand. So, by the time she was knocking on her dorm door, hoping to whatever deity was out there that Toni would open the damn door. Of course, she had forgotten her card to open the dorm. It was also freezing.

Toni opened the door after the second knock and gave her an apologetic smile, opening it wide as Betty dragged herself in, collapsing onto the couch. “Took you long enough, Toni. It’s like Antarctica out there, I could have gotten hypothermia.”

Toni’s only response was a huff, heels clicking as she made her way to the kitchen and took out a water bottle from the fridge. Betty positioned herself so she was leaning against the arm of the couch, and sighed in relief as she pressed against the arm, allowing temporary relief to the knot on her back.

“Oh, and you got some mail, by the way, babes.” Toni said with an eyebrow raised and a half-smirk as she finished up the water bottle. She took a white envelope and tossed it to her, and she—surprisingly— managed to catch it. The envelope was snow-white, a black heart sticker closing the envelope. She looked behind the envelope curiously.

_To my Betty, my sweet._

Now, Betty was beyond curious. She couldn’t help the blush and small smile that spread across her features. She carefully opened the envelope and saw there to be a card-stock white paper inside. There was gold lining throughout the inside of the envelope and for a second she admired it.

“Well, what the hell is it? I think you were convicted to the court. Why? Obviously because it’s not fair how good you look, even after a long day,” Toni seated herself next to Betty on the couch and read the back. She seemed to have the same reaction as Betty and let out a giggle. “Oh! Betty! Do you have a secret admirer?”

Betty looked up from the envelope and flirtatiously winked at Toni while made her erupt into a fit of giggles. Betty shook her head as the smile on her face widened, taking out the folded card-stock paper, and saw it to be written in the neatest, the prettiest cursive she’d ever seen. There seemed to be a letter inside.

_Betty or Elizabeth Cooper, whichever you might like best,_

_I have written this letter concerning your complete and utter beauty. While my writing ability will never be able to reach the peak of writing a beautiful sonnet narrating your elegance, kindness, and magnificence, I shall do my best to write this letter._

_If I could, I would paint a picture of flawless face, memorizing every dip and spread of your face. I would then hang it next to Mona Lisa and the American Gothic, but your painting would be held above all the others. I would take thousands of pictures of you, taking every angle of you in the most perfect ways, but of course, for you, I’d do anything._

_Many have asked what happened to create this new and better me. I tell them, without hesitation, it is you. Sometimes, I feel like my heart will burst with all the longing and excitement I feel when I think of you. Looking forward to our next meet, beautiful. I can’t wait to watch you through that wonderful camera of yours._

_Sincerely,_

_Your biggest fan, beloved._

_xoxo_

Betty read over the note over and over again, each time her cheeks burning a deeper shade of crimson. The blonde looked up and Toni was looking her expectantly, practically on the verge of ripping it out of her hands. Betty let out a soft laugh, and she showed Toni the note, and she started giggling like a small child.

From there, they both started laughing hysterically, Betty’s face red as a tomato, but it came to a slow stop when Toni started to read the last bit of it.

“Watching you through your camera?” Toni said slowly, looking up at her with an eyebrow raise. Betty’s own eyebrows rose, and she snatched the letter from her friend’s hands, and read over the last bit. Her eyes darkened considerably.

“Maybe whoever wrote this was just kidding about that part, and maybe this entire letter is just a joke,” Betty reasoned, lips pursing together as Toni gave her a slightly hesitant look. There was worry ridden in her eyes and Betty put a warm hand on her arm.

She rubbed her arm in comfort. “This is probably a joke by one of the boys or something. Honestly, I don’t really think someone would write a love letter as sweet as that one for someone like me.” Betty said with a dismissive shake of her head, still looking longingly at the affectionate letter.

°• ♔ •°

_He blinked at the screen in front of him, watching the pair on their couch. He shook his head and sighed harshly, anger building up inside._

_Why couldn’t she understand that he just wanted to love her? Why couldn’t she understand that she was his? He had sent her the most loving letter he could muster. Mustn’t she be so dismissive?_

_Perhaps the next letter will convince her._


	2. Premeditation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead Jones, Toni, Topaz, Sweetpea.. and uh, Betty Cooper?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god, its been a while, a couple months even. if you guys are wondering why i checked out for so long, it’s literally because of school work and writers block. i just hadn’t been feeling like writing, but i am now back in full spring.
> 
> anyway, i have gained back my passion and i WILL be updating regularly or whenever i can. also, i will be editing some of the tags since recently i’ve been figuring out what i wanted for this fan fiction and basically just trying to resolve it all.
> 
> I RECEIVED SO MUCH SUPPORT! thank you guys for all the kudos and helpful comments. it literally made me want to continue. i appreciate it so much. please leave more of these comments and kudos as they literally make my night.
> 
> this is more of some past experiences and connections, and less betty focused. this is some more Jughead story for those who wanted it. if you liked the banter between sp and jug before, you will really like the chapter!
> 
> this chapter is dedicated to daniel, since he is my wonderful beta! 
> 
> without further ado, let me introduce chapter 2: Premeditation

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Toni was relying on that Betty was actually asleep. Usually, the blonde stayed up to ungodly hours finishing schoolwork, but after the letter, she had decided to just try and relax for once. She thought this was the perfect opportunity to dig into this letter without her snooping in on whatever she was doing as usual. She was ‘Nancy Drew’ at heart.

So, she took the love note to her room and studied it. Something wasn’t right about the ending, speaking about seeing them through a camera, made shivers run through her spine. Betty might have not been as frightened as she was, but it didn’t make her any less worried. So, she got to work.

She started to retrieve a folder of some of Betty’s pictures, the letter into a neat plastic bag, and labeled the folder: ‘Exhibit A: Betty Cooper.’ She wasn’t going to let this go. She then took pictures of the letter, printing them out. She saved two copies for herself and tucked them into her shelf of books, and then took the third one and started to highlight pieces that she felt were incriminating.

She then sealed the highlighted version into the folder. It took her a minute to ponder on anything else that might be needed in it. She decided that Betty’s schedule, school, and status should also be in the folder, so she quickly typed up something quickly.

_Betty Cooper: All You Need To Know_

_Age: 20_

_Status: Unromantically involved with anyone._

_School: Northwestern University, DORM 1874_

She paused. Was it _needed_ to say that she was single? She thought so since the entire investigation would be about those love letters. If she was involved with someone, it would change the game. So, she kept it.

She quickly typed out her schedule of classes, including the names of the teachers and room numbers, and then printed it out. The printer was rather loud and it made Toni cringe. She didn’t want to wake up her blonde friend, so she only printed what she needed to. Pink tresses bouncing as she folded it into the cream folder, she slipped on her jacket and tucked her college dorm card into her pocket.

She picked up the folder, turned off her laptop and printer, and then quietly closed the door to her room. She turned off the lights of their dorm, and with that, she snuck out of their room. She’d slipped past the security guards that enforced curfew plenty of times, so she could do it again.

°• ♔ •°

Jughead was downing the rest of the coffee like it was his last. Staying at the office at all hours of the night was basically his new obsession. He wasn’t even sure why he even paid the rent for his apartment anymore. The office was big enough to accommodate him and Sweetpea. He was too tired to think of that now, though, and was considering just hitting the hay.

Sweetpea was busy reading comics, legs perched up on the desk as he flipped page after page. Their story of becoming friends was a bit peculiar but nevertheless was he happy about being one of his inner circle.

_It had all began on a night where Jughead had lost himself again, drowning himself in the temptations of alcohol. So, he was wasting every dollar on his card just to get more of those delicious whiskey drinks. He had tried to stop, but he was just like his father. He supposed the Jones men would always be addicted to booze, and he was just following in the line._

_There was a man next to him, quietly sipping a lemonade. Jughead side-eyed him. Was he actually drinking lemonade at a bar? He would have laughed if it wasn’t for the whiskey glass pressed against his lips. The man was staring intently at him, almost as if he was some type of prey. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol in his veins or just that he was irritating him, but Jughead shot him a scowl. “Who the hell are you looking at?” He grunted._

_Sweetpea snorted. “Dude, you look like you’re about to pass out. Maybe it's best if you go home before you pass out. You’re also probably eating up every dollar on that-”_

_The brunette stopped him before he could say anything else with a wave of his hand. Eyes squinting at him, he tilted his head and gave him a pointed look. “You don’t have to be my dad, sweetheart. Why don’t you just order yourself an apple juice too, to go with your lemonade?” He arched a brow, clearly mocking the man in front of him. He was being a fool, he knew it. His snarky comments could easily set him off, but now, his clouded mind wouldn’t understand the consequences. Despite his clever comment though, it didn’t seem to startle the other man and if anything he found it amusing._

_“I know what you’re going through. Hey, why don’t you let me buy you Chinese noodles around the corner? Food is going to help you, trust me. On the house. Then you can come back here and drink yourself back into misery.” He tried. It looked like there was an ulterior motive behind his question. Nothing sinister, it just seemed like behind his eyes, there was a feeling of being cripplingly lonely. Jughead had always had a gift for reading people._

_Forsythe Pendelton Jones could never turn down a meal, better yet a free meal. So, Jughead lifted his body from the small bar stool with a quiet groan as his muscles tensed and then stretched. He slid the glass back and stumbled over to his new companion. For all he knew, he could be robbed at this moment, but what the hell? He didn’t have much to give anyway. “Well, if you insist..”_

* * *

Sweetpea snapped his fingers at him, eyebrows furrowing in annoyance. “Stop staring at me. I know I’m gorgeous, but I’m sorry, I only like girls.” He smirked, sending a wink Jughead’s way that made the other investigator want to vomit in disgust. He looked at his friend, entertained as he shook his head.

“Yeah, I know. Try not to choke on your own testosterone while you're at it too, okay Sweets?” He hauled himself off the chair, walking back over to the still-hot pot of coffee and pouring it back into his signature, deep blue mug. Yawning, he made his way back to his chair when he heard the bell chime.

Nobody usually came this late, even though they were open at this time still. He had to tell Sweetpea to change their times. He didn’t want to deal with people this late. He didn’t even want to deal with anyone in general, but dare it not be this late.

However, as the stranger approached, he realized it wasn’t a stranger at all. This was a familiar face that went way back from his past. Was this Toni Topaz, his best friend from back in high school?

Straightening, the private investigator looked closely. There was one feature that instantly gave her away. It was her iconic pink highlights. Opening his mouth in a wide smile, he ended up going up to greet her with open arms. “Smalls!” He teased, enveloping her in a big, bear hug as she approached towards him.

Toni scoffed, putting her own arms around him with a smile. She breathed in his scent with a roll of her eyes before pulling away. “Still using the exact same cologne? You’re inevitable.” She took a step back away from him and holding out the pale folder.

Sweetpea’s eyes swept over Toni, in shock from the situation. Jughead barely interacted with anyone except his clients, so seeing someone that was actually connected to his past was a huge event. “Well hello there, beauty-”

Toni let out a loud cough and she looked down from her folder to Sweetpea. “That’s enough of that. Get your eyes off me before I decide you shouldn’t be able to see anyway.” She threatened, but it was an empty threat. It was obvious she wouldn’t act on it but it still hung in the air.

Sweetpea only laughed, a loud rumble coming from his throat as he jumped up onto the other side of the table to get closer to them. He was still surprised, and apparently this was also an unexpected visit, too. The world was crazy sometimes.

The college student continued to look expectantly at her folder. “Jughead, I came here so that you can help me.. and my friend. We’ve run into a bit of trouble. Well, I think so at least. I’m willing to pay you, but before I do I just want you to check this out.” She looked like she was afraid he’d say no, that he’d reject her.

Jughead was in no place to say no, especially to a girl that he’d known for so long. Dismissing her doubtful tones, he responded back calmly. “Toni, you won’t have to pay me, okay? You know I’m always here for you. It’s just.. amazing to see you here. Anywho, what is so important in this folder?” Inquisitively, he took the folder from her hands and opened it up onto the table behind him.

Sweetpea and Toni both looked around his shoulder as he examined it, picking away pieces of paper with his fingers delicately before his eyes landed on a picture of a beautiful blonde. For a second, he was sure that his heart was beating so fast it would just stop. The girl was smiling, laughing as she blew a big bubble in the middle of some type of courtyard. There were people around her, laughing along with her, too. She had this gorgeous blonde hair around her shoulders, falling in soft waves. She looked like an angel and her blonde hair was her halo.

A harsh shove from none other than his male friend sent him launching out of his thoughts. “Keep it in your pants, Jones. Jesus, he just can't control himself sometimes. Horny bastard.” He shook his head disapprovingly, mischief gleaming in his eyes as he looked down at Jughead.

The raven sputtered. “I am not! I was just looking at her features so if I ever see her in public, I could recognize her. I think you’re the pervert here-”

Toni quickly butt in and started waving her hands, obviously annoyed with the two investigators. “You two are going to be the death of me. Betty is a good girl, she’s most definitely not going to get tied up with the likes of burger maniac and playboy,” The girl said, practically disappointed in them. “She received a letter from someone who claims to be someone who loves her? It was cute and all, but.. at the end, it spoke about cameras? Watching us?” She shook her head as if not wanting to relive the memory.

Jughead gently rubbed her back. “Look, everything is going to be fine. I’ll look into it and do everything I can, alright? I’m sure it will end up being nothing, okay?” He reassured, continuing to look over the folder. After listening to Toni’s story, Sweetpea seemed even more interested and his eyes scanned every page.

The pink-haired girl tugged her jacket closer to herself and she began to speak again. “It’s really late, guys. I’m going to have to head back to my dorm before they find me out here playing charades with you two. Alright? Jughead you still have my cell, if you need it. I’m hoping for a positive message!” She said, leaning in for another hug from her former friend.

Jughead accepted, giving her a parting hug before she pulled away. She gave a curt nod to Sweetpea, saluted both, and then started to walk away from the two, and as she left, the familiar bell chiming signaled her disappearance.

He was still bewildered. He hadn’t seen that girl in years, and here she was dropping off a folder for him to investigate? He knew that the events that had just occurred wouldn’t settle in any time soon, so he set time aside to continue looking at those wonderful pictures of the girl.

As he read around the documents, he learned her name was Elizabeth Cooper, but must be affectionately known as Betty. Betty..Betty Cooper. God, he couldn’t get over how attracted he was to her. He felt like Sweetpea, thirsting over a girl who he’d hoped never to have to consult with.

_But he wanted to._

His eyes skimmed over the small description Toni had provided. She had given a pretty descriptive schedule of her daily activities. One of them caught his eye. She always went to _Archie’s Bakery and Cafe_ in the morning, at around 9:30-10:30.

 _Archie’s Bakery and Cafe_ was always a hot spot. It was most likely even more popular than the local Starbucks. It was full of tasty bakery treats and wonderfully brewed coffee. The man who ran it, Archie Andrews, was the city’s sweetheart. He couldn’t compete with him. He was Mr.Sixpack, a bright smile, and a warm attitude. Who could beat that?

Sweetpea clapped his back and started to walk away, closing his comics and starting to head into the room behind their offices where their mattresses were. “I’m tired. Tired of working and tired of you. So, I’m going to bed. Try not to stay up too late, alright?” He sighed, before disappearing into the back room.

He nodded with a roll of his eyes and called after him. “Thanks for calling me out for no reason, nice guy!” He looked back down at the papers below him, only for Sweetpea to flick him off from the bathroom. He laughed. Sometimes their banter was the only thing keeping him going.

As he looked back down at the schedule, he smirked. Oh, he’d see Betty Cooper at that café tomorrow.

°• ♔ •°

Most people and TV Shows had it wrong. Wearing hats and clothing that was supposed to be unnoticeable was.. in all words, dumb. If you’re trying not to look suspicious, you look suspicious. That was just how the law of humanity and social interaction worked, and nothing was going to change that.

So, he’d dress in a wool coat with a scarf around his neck, leather boots, and his signature beanie. It was always with him, and usually only taken off around ones he loved or cared about. It was like his safety net, something that could hide him away from the world when his self-isolation couldn’t.

He’d gotten to the café early. At about six, he’d gotten up and got ready for the day. He opened their office and then started to clean up the mess he’d made from the night before. He’d analyzed the letter like it was a will, and tried to pick up on words that might’ve sounded suspicious. His mind always went to the camera section of the letter.

As he studied the blonde’s pictures, his heart softened every time. She looked so innocent. It made his heart burn to see someone trying to take advantage of that.. or was this some type of prank? He didn’t know what it was, but all he knew is that he wanted to protect Betty Cooper.

He had looked around the café for a while now, looking for any sign of his newest subject. It was then, hearing the friendly bells ringing by the door, that he saw a look of pure beauty.

_This was the girl he had seen last night, the beautiful angel from last night that he’d almost drooled over.. and she was even better in person. This was Betty Cooper._


End file.
